The present invention relates generally to accessing content and in particular to accessing dynamic content over a network.
A wide variety of information may be retrieved over networks (e.g., Internet, LAN, VPNs). Much of this information is static, provided by the server hosting the web site and other information is dynamic which is generated upon user requests. For example, a user searching the Internet for airfares may visit a travel website which initially presents static content. The user typically requests a search of airfares and the web server retrieves dynamic content (subject to change by airlines, weather, promotions, etc) for the user to view.
A drawback to this type of information retrieval is that the user must “drill down” through static content to retrieve dynamic content, for each source of dynamic content. For example, to obtain airfares from three different travel websites, the user must visit each website, enter the search criteria and await the results. The user then may compare the dynamic content retrieved from each site by toggling between each site. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of more effectively retrieving dynamic content over a network.